Incomplete
by Mulli21
Summary: Jack is down in the dumps, and he can't fins sue. JS completed.
1. Chapter 1

**_Back Story_**

Jack and Sue had been dating for a few months, and were becoming very serious. Jack had finally gotten home from a long day at the office, but just as he was getting ready to go to bed when someone knocked on his door. Thinking it was Sue, he went and opened the door saying "Goodeveing Sweetheart." But as he saw it wasn't Sue, but it was Allie.

"Well hello to you to Sparky."then she leand in and captured his lips with hers. Just as Sue came walking down the hall towards Jack's appartment and saw the whole thing. "Jack?" she said in disbelief. Jack broke free of Allies grip, and looked at Sue. She had a hurt look on her face, and she turned around and started running out of the building. Jack started running after her, but she got away.

"Jack, come back here, you don't need her." Allie said running after him.

"I do need her. I love her." he kept running after her car. "Just leave me alone Allie." After seeing that there was absolutly no way of catching up with her, Jack went back back to his appartment with allie still following him. "Did't you hear me Allie? I said leave me alone." Jack went and tried calling Lucy. "Ya Luce, is Sue home yet?... could you have her call me when she gets home... Thanks Luce." Then he hung up his cell.

It turns out that Sue never went home that night, or the next night. She had been so upset at Jack that she went to her parents house. She wanted to seperate herself from Jack, she has been there for the past 3 years and the only ones that have heard from her are Lucy, Tara, Bobby, D. and even Myles, but not Jack. She never wanted to see or speak to him again. He broke her heart tht night, and she intended on breaking his.

Well that's the first part. i hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_empty  
spaces  
fill me up with holes  
distant  
faces  
with no place left to go_

without you  
within me  
I can't find no rest  
where I'm  
going  
is anybody's guess

"Morning." Jack said as he walked gloomly into the bullpen. It was normal to see him like that. As everyone saw him their smiles left there faces. "What?" Jack asked, seeing their change in expression. They were also trying to hide a colourful peice of paper. "What's that?"

"this... it's umm..."Lucy started.

'It's ah."

"Come out with it Crash." Jack said.

"It's an invitation from Sue." Myles finally said, while getting dirty looks from his co-workers. "What? he would of found out sooner or later." Myles told them.

"An invitation to what, Myles?" Jack continued.

"Ah right..."

"Someone just tell me already."

"I think you better sit down for this mate." Bobby told him. Jack sat down and continued to give them his questioning look.

"Ok I know this will be hard for you to hear." Lucy told him.

"But... Sue sent us an invitation... to her wedding." Bobby told him. Jack just stared at them not knowing what to say, or weather he was more shocked or hurt. But they all saw that his heart had broken more then it had already been (if that was even possible for him.)

Sparring him from having to saw anything, Garret walked in. .Ok people new case. There have been a series of kidnappings in Dc for the past 2 weeks. Our newiest victim is none other then Emma Waston, visiting the city from London. She was last seen at the press converence for her new movie. Her parents were expecting her back at the hotel around 10 last night, an hour after the press conference.

"So Myles, bobby go check out the conference room for any clues. Dimitrius, Tara, go talk to her parents. Jack go over the other kidnappings." Then he walked out.

Bobby, Myles, D and Tara all grabbed their coats leaving Jack and Lucy alone. Lucy walked over to Jack, wanting to confort him. "Jack..." she started, but as she looked into his eyes, she just couldn't bring herslef to say what she wanted to. There was so much saddness and hurt in his eyes.

"What is it Luce?"

"Well, you can't blame Sue for wanting to move on. She was in so much pain when she left."

"Luce, I didn't kiss Allie. She kissed me ok. When I heared someone knocking on my door, I thought it was Sue. I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her."

"Well you did hurt her Jack, alot. And I can see that you are hurting to, but she's not coming back to you. Just try to move on."

"I can't Lucy. even if I did try, my heart just wouldn't be in it. right now it's in a thousand pieces, and will stay like that forever."

"If you find someone else, it might not be in peices any more."

"The only way that it won't be in peices is if I have Sue back here with me, and like you said, she,s not coming back." He got up and took the files to the conference room, with his head hanging as he went.

'Poor Jack' Lucy thought, then went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_I try  
to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake  
but my world is half asleep  
I pray  
for this heart to be unbroken  
but without you all I'm going to be is...  
Incomplete_

Jack sat i the conference room with his head in his handws, thinking about Sue. He missed her, her smile, her loving and carring for eople. He missed the way he would light up when she came into the room, and the way she smelled when he hled her close. and now she wasn't there, and it was all because he thought that it was Sue at his door that night. Of all the stupid things he could have done, he never thought that that would be one. He was Incomplete.

Sue sat at her dinning room table going over the guest list for the wedding. Everybody she wanted was on her list, except for one person. 'Why do my thoughts always led to Jack? He broke my heart, and now I love Chris.' She tried to reasure herself. But was she reallt over Jack? Apart of her heart still belonged to him, no one could replace him, but now she had to give her whole heart to Chris. Sue picked up the phone and called Lucy. She wanted to know if they had gotten the invitation, and if they were all coming. "Hey Lucy, it' Sue."

_"Hey Sue. So what do you need?"_

"I was just wondering if you guys were coming to the wedding."

_"Ya, we wouldn't miss it."_

"Good. Umm... you didn't tell Jack right?"

_"I'm sorry Sue, but he came into the office when we were going over the invitation. He knows."_

"Oh... well he would have found out anyway right. Well I have to go. I'll see you this weekend."

_"Right see you then."_

"Bye." Then she hung up the phone. She sighed knowing that Jack must be really hurting right now. 'He deserves it after what he did to me.' She told herself, then went back to work.

D and Tara knocked on Mr and Mrs Watson's hotel room door. But they were not ready for what waited them when the door opened on it's own. they walked into the room to find Mr and Mrs Watson, unconsious on the floor with gun shot wounds to the back. "Tara call the paramedics." D told Tara. Then he went over to see if he could find a puls.

Bobby and Myles walked around the conference room. They saw that there was only one possible way out of there last night for Miss Watson, Miss Jolie and Mr Pitt. They went to the back room and found Brad and Angelina tied to chairs gagged. Bobby rushed over and untied them, while Myles called for an ambulance.

Once the ambulance was there, Bobby and Myles made their way to the hospital. "so how do you think Jack is handeling the wedding anouncement?" Myles asked as they waited in traffice.

"Not so good. I haven't seen him this sad since we found out that Sue left."

"How on earth can you tell if he is more sad. He just walked around with that sad look on his face all the time."

"I don't know, but I just can. We have to find him a shelia mate.'

"The only women he wants is Sue, so finding him another one is absolutly out of the queation. I just hope he hasn't tired to kill himslef yet."

"I know what you mean mate. But we just can't stand by and watch him slowly die in self pitty every day."

Myles knew that Bobby was right but what could they do.


	4. Chapter 4

_voices  
tell me  
I should carry on  
but I am  
swimming  
in an ocean all alone_

baby, my baby  
it's written on your face  
you still  
wonder  
if we made a big mistake...

(Bulpen)

"Well the Watson's are going to be fine, but will have to undergo surgery to fix their lungs." D told everyone. "What about Miss Jolie and Mr Pitt?" He asked Bobby and Myles.

"Just a few bruses, but nothing that will threaten their carrers." Myles sad.

"Ok... Jack, any connections between the victims."

"There's not many. All 6 girls have brwon hair and brown eyes and are between the ages of 13 and 16. 3 of the girls were visting the city with their parents, 2 were on class trips from Canada and the other lived here. They were all satying/living in the area around cityhall. so they were followed 10 blockes before they were taken."

"Ok Bobby, Jack go talk to the parents of the other 2 girls that were visting. Myles, you and me are going to talk to the students from Canada. Tara Lucy get any information you can on..." D searched through the file. "Kelsey adams."

Jack followed Bobby to his car and they headed to the hotel that the Watson's had been found at.

"Mr and Mrs Coursase, I'm agent Hudson and this is Agent Manning. We would like to ask you some questions, concerning your daughter, Ashley's, abduction." They followed the couple into the room and sat at the table.

"Now, when was the last time you saw your daughter?" Bobby asked.

"She was going to the store a few blockes away, she went with a friend." Mrs Coursase said.

"What was her name?" Bobby asked again.

"Olivia Schnider. We were visiting the city with her family. She was slso kidnapped."

"Do you know anyone that would take these girls, because of something you did?" Jack asked.

"No, we never had this problem before." Mr Coursase answered.

"Ok, thankyou for your time." boby said. they shook Mr and Mrs Coursase's hands then left to talk to Mr and Mrs Schnider.

"Mrs Arnold, we would like to talk to your students concerning the abduction of Stephanie Allard." Myles said.

"Yes, please come in." They followed her into the room then sat down. Once they got the kids attention they started asking their questions. "Now when was the last time any of you saw Stephanie?" D asked.

A younge girl with blond hair spoke. "We were out getting Subway for supper. But Stephanie's a vegitarion so she went to the restaurant across the street to get a veggie dog and fries."

"Did any of you see her talking to anyon, that didn't work at the restaurant?" Myles asked this time.

"They all skook their heads. D and Myles got up and walked to the door followed by Mrs Arnold. "If they remember anything, please call us right away." D handed her his card then they left. They walked to the next room. "Mrs Boxzar, we would like to ask your students questions concerning the abduction of Allana Conswella."

They once again followed the teacher into the room, but 10 minutes later came back out with the same answers.

"Mr and Mrs Schnider. We would like to ask you some questions cocnering your daughters abduction." they followed them in and begane their questioning. "Now we know that Olivia and Ashley went to the store together. But we need to know if there might be someone that might want to take your daughter because of something you did to someone?" Bobby asked.

"well... maybe Mark Jenkins. We got into a big lawsuit a few years ago, and he had to pay us 5 million dollars." Mr Schnider said.

"Do you think you could describe him to one of our artists?' Jack asked. Mr. Schnider nodded his head, then Jack got out his cell phone to call Tara. "Ya Tara, we need a backround check on a Mark Jenkins, and a sketch artist to the hotel... Thanks Tara."

Bobby and Jack said Goodbye to the Schnider's then left. "So you want to grab a it to eat, Sparky?" Bobby asked.

"I'm just gonna head back to work."

"Come on Jack, that's all you ever do is work. Just get away from it for an hour. We'll go to a pizza place and talk."

"Talk about what, Bobby? There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure there is."

"Like what?"

"Like Sue. Bobby knew he had pressed a few buttons there.

"There's nothing to say about her."

"That's not ture mate. Before you would always want to talk about her."

"Ya, well I broke her heart, and she left. Now there's nothing to say."

"Well a little birdy told me that she is comeing to see Lucy this weekend."

"So."

"So... you could win her back, before she gets married."

"It won't happen. She's moved on, and in love with someone else. She wont want me back. she's forgotten about me and what we had."

"You can't belive that mate. What you had was special, no one would be able to forget that love. You two were ment to be together. It was fate that brought her to you, this is just another path in lif, but at the end of that path you two will be together. It's destiny."

"It's over crash. I've excepted it and so has she. We don't belong together. Get that through you're head." Jack then walked away and caught a cab back to the Hover buildings.


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't mean to drag it on  
but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone...  
I wanna let you go  
oh nooo..._

"Tara, what have you got for me?" Jack asked.

"Well, it seems that Mark Jenkins is a friend of Mr. Coursase. He did have a lawsuit with Mr. Schnider, he is also Allana Conswella's Godfather, Stephanie Allard's uncle, Kelsey Adams cousin and is Emma Watson's bodyguard while she is in the city." Tara told everyone.

"Well he does get around." Bobby said.

"Well I can understand why he would take Olivia Schnider. But why the others?" Jack asked.

"Well maybe the othergirls remind him of Olivia. He wouldn't want to make a mastake of grabbing them all." D suggested.

"I don't think so. He would of had to know who he was taking. After all one was his goddaughter, neice and cousin. And he was hired to protect Emma."

"Well get word out to all of your snitch's to keep an eye out for Mr. Jenkins." D told them. They all got on the phone calling anyone they could think of.

Jack had just finished his calls, and went to the filling room. While he was out sue walked in. " Hey sue." Lucy said, getting up to give her friend a hug, followed by the others.

"So are you ready to go?" Sue asked.

"Yep." Lucy grabbed her coat, then she and sue walked out of the bullpen.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Jack asked while walking back in to the bullpen. They all just stared at Jack trying to come up with a good excuse, when Sue walked back in looking for Lucy's purse. Once she had found it she looked up and saw Jack. They stared at each other for a second, then she turned to the others "So i'll see you guys later." Then walked back out without looking back at Jack.

Once she left they all looked back at Jack, but he was already sitting back at his desk, head down working on paperwork.

(Jack's Appartment)

Jack sat in his cluttered appartment, flicking through the channel's, not really looking for something to watch, whe nhe heard a knock on his door. He got up and made his way through the maze of pizza and beer boxes towards the door. "Hey mate." He was greeted. But Jack just opened the door then made his way back to the couch.

"Could you bring me another beer Bobby?" Jack asked.

Bobby looked in the box on the counter but there was none left. "The box is empty, Sparky."

"There's more in the fridge." Jack told him. booby went to the fridge and found 6 cases of beer in it. He got two beers then made his way towards Jack.

"Sparky, I think you need to get out of here tonight." Bobby told him.

"And go where Crash?"

"come with me to Tara and Lucy's place."

"Oh, no. I told you before, it's over."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Crash, she left and now she is getting married."

"Fine. Just come, but you don't have to talk to her."

Jack knew he should agree or else he would never get Bobby to leave. "Fine, i'll go. But only for an hour." Then he got up and followed Bobby to the door.

(Tara and Lucy's Appartment)

"Hey Bobby... Jack." Lucy said when she answered the door. She moved to the side to let them in. They went into the living room, where they found Sue, Tara, Myles, D and Donna gathered talking about Sue's fiance. Jack knew right away that he wouldn't be able to handle just being there. So he turned around and headed out.

He was walking down the street, when he heard someone calling his name "Jack." He turned around and saw Sue running towards him, just as it started to rain.

"What do you want Sue?" he asked when she had caught up with him.

"I just wanted to talk."

"You had 3 years to come and talk to me, but now it's to late."

"Jack, i'm sorry if your hurt, but so was I. But I moved on why don't you."

"Because the only women I wnat is standing right in front of me but I can't even have her, hold her or kiss her."

"What." sue said not sure if she had read his lips right.

"I didn't kiss Allie. I heard someone knocking on my door, and I thought it was you. When i answered the door, I said what i usually said. I didn't notice it was allie untill it was to late. She came onto me before I could stop her. I didn't mean to hurt you Sue. I loved you. I have since the day I met you, and I still do." Sue didn't say anything. She just stood there starring at him ,and shivering from the coldness of the rain. "Do you know what I was planning before you left?" Sue shook her head."I was planning a romantic night in Wisconsin(sp), under the stars, and I was going to propose to you. I even bought the ring."

Sue turned around to try to calm herself. Once she was calm enough to talk, she turned around. "Jack I..." But as she looked up she saw him getting into a cab and drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

Sue went back up to the appartment very upset that Jack had left before she could say anything. But as she thought about it she was kind of glad that he left when he did. She didn't know what she was going to say, so now she wouldn't regrett anything that she would of said, and she had time to think it over. When Sue got back to the appartment Lucy came to see her. "Where's Jack?" She asked.

"He went home." Then she went into the spare room and locked the door.

The next morning when Sue woke up, she found Lucy and Tara dancing around, while making breakfeast. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh we do this every Saturday morning. We turn on the cd player and play our favourite song while we cook breakfeast." Tara told her.

"What song is it?"

"It's called _Old School Love_ by Divine Brown." Then Lucy handed her the lyrics.

_It's funny, how memories  
Keep bringing you back to me  
Just when I started to get myself together again  
Thoughts of you  
Come creeping in_

'That is definetly how I feel' Sue Thought.

_Met at a party in June  
Wasn't really tryin' to notice you  
You looked at me with your sweet brown eyes_

Oh, how Jack could just look at her with those eyes, and mke her go weak in the knees.

_You walked up and said 'Hi'  
Who would have known  
That a love affair like ours would grown  
Then slip away_

Just like hers and Jack's had.

_Chours:  
Still miss that old school love  
Not quite that do right love  
Your love was fine  
Never old time  
You're steady on my mind  
Stillmmiss that old school love  
Not quite the right one love  
I don't want you back  
But I'll never love the same way again_

Jack had been wonderful, but he betrayed her, and she loves Chris now.

_Now here I am startin' over with a new love  
He's a real man with a good heart  
He's more then enough  
Laid back and smooth  
With a warm and gental touch_

That was how Chris was: warm, gental, and she knew he would never break her heart.

_Near or far  
His love is (never) never  
(Never) never to much  
(There I go agian)  
Thinkin' about your lips  
When I'm kissing him_

Oh how she thought about Jack's lips in situations like that.

_(There I go again)  
Throwin' me back, making me reminisce  
And I know it's wrong (I know it's wrong)  
Me holding on (me holding on)  
thank you for being the one that I_

Still miss that old school love  
Not quite that do right love  
Your love was fine  
Never old time  
You're steady on my mind  
Still miss that old school love  
Not quite the right one love  
I don't want you back  
But I'll never love the same way again

Didn't ya tell me ya never tell me lies  
And didn't ya tell me that you'd never say goodbye  
All of my heart  
You tore it apart  
Lord knows, your memory still remains  
All that I know (all that i know)  
just can't let you go (just can't let you go)  
Still miss that

(Chours)

I don't want you back no no  
I don't want you back  
But I'll never, ever love that same way again

It surprised her how mauch that song related to her life. But she was confused if she wanted Jack back in her life or not. All she knew was that she had to figure it out soon, before it was to late.

Meanwhile, Jack had finally woken up, and came out into the living room. He turned on the tv to the music channel, then went to get something to eat. As he did he had _'Lonely'_ blaring in the background from the tv, and he couldnn't help but listen to it.

_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya kno got that one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

Jack knew hoe he flet.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Jack was lonely without Sue. he just sits around his appartment trying to drink his pain away, but it never goes.

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely_

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girrll

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girll

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

Jack needed to talk to Sue again, and tell her what was on his mind, and how he never wanted to lose her, and just maybe she would have him back... hopefuly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sue had gone to the park, acroos from the appartment, to clear her  
head. She let Levi off his leash, and let him run around, while she  
sat down on the bench. 'What am I going to do?' She loves Jack  
and she loves Chris. But which one did she love more? Jack had  
been a wonderful part of her life and Chris had taken that over.  
But Chris was different, he wasn't always there like Jack was, but it  
didn't take him 3 years to admite his feelings towards her.

Jack had just left his appartment, and went for a run. He made his  
way ot the park by Lucy's, where he usually went to run. As he came  
into the park he spotted Sue sitting on a bench deep in thought. He  
slowly made his way over, careful as not to startel her. He bent down  
and scratched Lev's ears then sat down and lightely touched Sue's  
arm. "Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"This is where I usually come to run. So I think we need to talk."

"Ya, I think we do." They sat there for a few minutes in silence when  
Sue broke it. "Jack, when I saw you kissing Allie, I didn't know what  
to do but run. And when you didn't come after me, I thought that you  
didn't love me, and that you wanted to be with Allie. So I moved on.  
It took me a few months, but then i found chris, and he was what I  
needed. We started as friends, but after a few months, we started to  
date. It's what I wanted, but he wasn't you. And i knew that, but you  
were out of my life then. I love chris, but a part of me keeps holding  
on to you, and I don't need that anymore. I have to let you go. I  
thought that if I came here this weekend i would see you with Allie and  
you would be happy, and I would be able to fully move on. but when I  
saw you at the Bullpen yesterday... well it was difficult to look at you.  
But I have moved on more then I thought. I guess what I'm trying to  
say is that, I don't love you the way I used to. i have let you go with out  
really knowing it. I know this isn't what you want to here right now, but  
you deserved to know. I'm sorry."

Then Sue got up, put levis' leash back on and went back to the   
appartment. But as she walked away tears came pouring down her face.  
She had hurt him again, but it had to be done. she had to let him go, once  
and for all.

Sue spent the rest of the weekend locked up in Lucy and Tara's  
appartment avoding Jack at all costs. Then Sunday night came around  
and it was time for Sue to head back home, and finish planning her wedding.

"Well we talked to Brad and Angelina, and they say that the person that took Emma, was Mark Jenkins." Myles told everyone.

"I have tracked Mark's cell phone down, and he is in California right now,  
but as far as I can tell from his messages, he is to be in Ohio in 1 months  
time. Which works out good because we will already be there for  
Sue's..." Tara stopped right then as all eyes turned to Jack, but she moved  
on. "I have informed the police there already, and they will be on the look  
out around that time. All we have to do is set up chock points around the  
exits leading into Ohio."

They got to work informing S.W.A.T that they would be needed, and working  
on the locations of the chock points.


	8. Chapter 8

The team had been working hard for the past month, reviewing time and time again making sure that their plan was flawless. They would waiteuntil he passed through one of the chock points, then follow him to wherever he went. Then they would move in and get the girls.

And now it was finally time to go. they all headed top the airport then got on to their private jet. Once in the air everyone rested except Jack. He knew that in just 2 days Sue would marry Chris, and he couldn't do anything about it. He jst tried to think about the case.

When they landed Myles, D, Bobby and Jack went to the hotel, while Tara and Lucy went to Sue's place, and waited until they get the call.

It had been one whle day already and they hadn't gotten a call yet. but just as they were going to get some food...

"Hudson... Ya... right." Then Jack hung up his phone. "Ok, he's here in the hotel, 2 floors down."

They grabbed their vests and guns and rushed out of the room. They found Mark's room and bargged in. "F.B.I. GET DOWN ON THE GROUND."Myles went over and cuffed him while the others searched the room for the girls.

"Ok. Where are they?" Jack asked.

"One is in my trunk, and the others our in a storage unit out side of the city."

Myles brought him to the police station, while D and Bobby and Jack went to the storage unit, after they found Olivia in the trunk. They found the girls beaten, tied and gagged in a freezing cold unit, and were brought to the hospital. Jack personally called the girls parents, and Bobby and D went to tell Tara and Lucy, and Jack waited for the parents arrived.

The parents had finnaly arrived, and Jack made his way back to the hotel alone, as the others were at Sue's wedding. The Jack made a decision and turned around to the church, to see Sue for the last time. He got there just before the ceremony started, and he snuck in and sat at the back.


	9. Chapter 9

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go_

Sue took hold of her fathers arm and they waited until it was their turn to walk down the ailse(sp).

_I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love._

It was finally time. The doors opened, and they started their walk down the ailse. As she was looking throught the guest she spotted Jack at the back, and try as she might, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

_Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything_

To Sue, just getting to the front was to fast, she would ahve thought that it would have take forever. Then she knew, she couldn't marry Chris. She didn't love him, she thought she did, but she didn't love him. She had to tell him before they got to their vows.

_I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby  
(We belong together)_

Chris came down and took her arm. "Chris waite. I have to tell you something."

"what is it darling?"

"I'm soory but I can't marry you.I don't love you the way that i thought that i did. I love someone else."

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

Chris didn't know what to say. Sue just kiss him on the check then started back sown the ailse, and everyone was wondering what was going on. Then Lucy caught up with her. "Sue what's going on?"

_Whos else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

"I'm not marrying Chris. I can't. I don't love him I love Jack."

"Then go to him Sue." Then Sue turned back around and walked tomwards Jack.

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Waite a minute  
This is too deep (Too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart_

All Jack could see was Sue talking to Chris, but he wasn't sure what she was saying. then she kissed his check, and started walking back down the ailse. then Lucy came up behind her, and said "Sue what's going on?", but what surprised him most was what Sue said.

"I'm not marrying Chris. I can't. I don't love him I love Jack."

"Then go to him sue." was Lucy's reply, and she turned around and walked towards him. He was already standing, just as surprised as everyone aroun him, when she stopped in front of him.

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
It ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby_

Sue cameup to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. he wrapped his arms around her waste and brought her closer to him, and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. then they parted. "Jack, I'm sorry for what I told you in the park. It wasn't true. I still love you, I was just confused and hurt. But I'm not anymore, I want to be with you, and no one else." Then he kissed her again with all the passion that was inside him.

_When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together_

Who else am I gon' lean on  
when times get rought  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
there ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who am I gonna lean on  
when times get rought  
who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together

They pulled apart again and Sue said, "We belong together, Jack. there ain't nobody better for me then you."

"Ditto." Then the rest of the team came but behind them, and they walked hand in hand out of the church. They got into their cars and drove to Sue's place to get her things, the they made their way to the airport, got on their private jet, and went back to DC.

More coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10

(On the plane)

"So, Jack, are we're going straight to your place right." sue asked.

"I think you should stay with Lucy and Tara for tonight."

"Why?"

"Well there's not much room at my place right now, so I'm just going to do a big clean up tonight."

"Well I could help you."

Bobby started waving his hand to get her attention, and when she looked at him she saw him laughing. "You don't want to do that."

"And why not?" she asked him.

"Well, Jack's place is full of 3 year old pizza and beer boxes. You can't even walk through the appartment to get to the bathroom."

"You can walk trought it." Jack said.

""More like almost swim throught it." bobby replyed.

"Fine, I'll stay with Lucy and Tara tonight, but tomorrow, I'm coming over frist thing." Sue told him. He just smiled at her and pulled her on his lap and kissed her. They others just smiled and turned away, giving them somw privacy.

"I love you sue." Jack said when he pulled away.

"I love you to." Then Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a small velvet box and gave it to Sue. "What's this?". She asked.

"Just open it." Jack told her. She opened the box and found a dimoned engagment ring. she took it out of the box and looked at him. "You want to wear that for a while?. Jack asked. She nodded her head, the Jack took the ring and put it on her finger. Sue leand in and kissed him, then rested her head on his shoulder, and they stayed like that for the rest of the trip.

(5 moths later, 4 days until the wedding)

Jack, Bobby, Myles and D were carrying box after box into Jack and Sue's house, while Sue, Luicy and Tara were in the Kitchen unpacking the boxes. The boys came into the kitchen and Jack went up behind Sue and wrapped his arms around her waste. "Well that was the last box." He told her.

"Good, now go unpack them."she told him.

"What we can't take a break" He looked hurt.

"Fine, you can go rest for 15 minutes, but then you go unpack." He kissed her check then went into the living room, with Bobby and Myles.

"Well, I have to be going, I'll see you tomorrow." Then D left.

3 hourse and much disagreeing later, Bobby, Myles, Tara and Lucy were gone and Jack and Sue were sitting on the couch. Jack lying down on the couch with Sue's back to his chest, as they watched tv.

But Jack didn't want to watch tv, he bent down and started kissing her neck. And Sue, try as she might, couldn't consintarte on the tv, she rolled over onto her side, and captured his lips with her's. He ran his tongue alone Sue lips until she opened them then he deepend the kiss. Sue hands ran throught his hair and along his muscular back and chest, as his found their way under her shirt and were caressing her stomach. Sue pulled Jack's shirt off, and followed her fingers path down his chest with her lips and tongue. Jack groaned with pleasure, but he had to stop it soon befor ehe wouldn't ever be able to stop.

He pulled her head up to his and kissed her lips, then pulled away. "We better stop." Sue agreed with him.

"I better be getting home, I'll see you tomorrow though.. She said as she got up off the couch, and fixed her shirt and hair. She made her way followed by Jack, and with one finally kiss she was gone for the night. Jack locked the door, then went and turned off all the lights before he went up to bed, as he thought 'it wont be long until you don't ever have to get back home'. Then he driffted off to sleep thinking about Sue.


	11. Chapter 11

"No you can't talk to her right now, Jack." Lucy told him from beind the curtain.

"Why not?"

"She's trying on her wedding dress right now. She'll talk to you later now go away."

"Fine." Then Jack walked out of the room. He ran into Bobby and Myles on his way out.

"Hey mate, come one we have a surprise for you." Bobby said leading him to the next room. He pushed him into a chair then turned on the tv. "Ok You sit here and watch this and we will tel you when sue comes ok." Bobby pressed play on the ramote then sat back in the chair next to Jack.

"Bobby why are you making me watch porn?" Jack asked.

"Well, because this is the last time you will ever be able to watch it. And this is kind of your batchelor party. Oh by the way we're going to a strip club tonight."

"Bobby, I don't even like to watch porn, and I already have planes fopr tonight."

"Ya doing what?"

"I'm spending time with Sue tongiht. She'll be busy for the next few nights so i wont be able to see her."

"Ok, then we'll go tomorrow night."

"I don't want to go to a strip club bobby."

"Fine." The Bobby turned off the tv and left.

(The wedding day)

Jack was standing at the front of the curch, waiteing for Sue to come down the ailse. When he finally saw her in her strappless wedding dress, he felt like his tie was to tight. Sue reached the fornt and took Jack's hand. "Who give's this women to this man?" The minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." Her father answered

" Welcome friends and family on this happy day. jack your vows."

"Sue, for the past 6 years I have dreament of this day when you would become my wife. I have loved you since day one. You are the most amazing women tht I have ever met, and I am so thankful that you chose me of all people that you wanted to spend your life with. I will spend every day, making you happy, and loving you, the way you should be. I never want to spend one day without you in my life. I love you and will always love you until you are taking from me."

"Now Sue."

"Jack, you are what I have dream my husband would be. you are caring, loving, gental, and patitent. From the first day I met you I always dream of the day wherewe would be married, but I never thought that my dream would come true. I know that you are the only one that I want to have my children with, and grow old together with. I can't waite to spend every minute with you, loving you and caring about you. I love you with all of my heart, and can't waite to start our life together."

"Now can we have the rings. Jack place Sue's ring on her life index finger." jack slid it on and squeezed her hand. "Sue, place Jack's ring on his left inex finger." and she did. "Now with the power invested in me and the sate of Washington, i now pronocnce you husband and wife. Jack you may kiss your bride." Jack pulled Sue towards him and rapped his arms around her waste and leand in and kissed her pssionetly. Then they seperated. "I now present to you Mr and Mrs. Jack Hudson." they they walked out of the church and into their new life together forever, until death do them part.

The End.


End file.
